The Singing Newsie
by Eruanna Undomiel
Summary: A singing newsgirl gets an opportunity she can't resist. But what will the newsies say when they find out that their Melody will be on stage?
1. The Beauty of Grace

**OK, so disclaimer time. I hate these things. I don't own Newsies!!! Don't sue me, people!!! I only own Melody. I don't own the plot, either. My other does, I just tweaked it. And, by the way, this is not a self-insert! I just like the name Melody. Anyways, here's Chapter 1. Read and review, people, and I'll love you forever.**

**Chapter 1**

I leaned against the Horace Greely statue, looking for a headline. I put one leg against the statue was my eyes scanned the bold print. My blond hair was concealed under my black hat so I could remain as cool as possible. I found it. My headline was perfect. **"Anthony Hearst Calls Upon Mayor's Daughter." **Of course the Mayor would push is daughter to Hearst's son. I grinned, grabbed the rest of my papers, and pushed off the statue.

"Hey, Mel! You got a partner?" I saw Blink walk towards me.

"Nah, I'm gonna sell on my own today."  
"That isn't too safe, you know."  
"I'll sell near Central Park, as usual. I'll be fine."  
He nodded reluctantly and headed to the harbor. I straightened my brown skirt and grabbed my bag. I didn't keep my money in it, just a notebook and pen. I would get an idea for a song and have to write it down, so I kept my songbook close.

I headed to Central Park, humming a tune under my breath. The boys nicknamed me Melody because when they found me, I was six, I was singing. It kind of stuck. I had grown close to the boys, they were like my brothers.

I found a good spot in the park and got to work. I didn't sell like the other newsies. They lied to sell their apes. I sang. I would tell the headline in a catchy song. It worked pretty well.

I took a deep breath. _"Extra! Extra! Hearst's son calls on Mayor's daughter! A possible alliance? A possible marriage? Extra! Extra! You tell me! Extra! Extra! Read all about it_!" I let my soprano weave in a melody that matched the rhythm of the park. I sold three paper. Not as many as I'd hoped. I needed the people to come to me, preferably in a big group.

I got out my notebook and looked for a good song. I soon found it.

_Tell me why do you run?_

_You say, so ashamed, _

_Bruised and broken,_

_Thought if I figured out,_

_The mess you've made_

_That I'd leave._

_But anywhere you are,_

_Is never too far away._

_There's freedom from your scars,_

_The mistakes that you've made._

_Forgiven, the memories erased,_

_Baby, that's the beauty of grace._

_La-di-da-da-da-di-da_

_Tell me what is love?_

_I'll never hold you to,_

_The things you may have done._

_You say you want new life,_

_In my arms,_

_There's mercy._

_Anywhere you are,_

_Is never too far away._

_There's freedom from your scars,_

_The mistakes that you've made._

_Forgiven, the memories erased,_

_Baby, that's the beauty of Grace._

_La-di-da-da-da-di-da_

_So blow a kiss good-bye,_

_To all the pain that you hide._

_Anywhere you are,_

_Is never too far away._

_There's freedom from your scars._

_The memories erased._

_Baby, that's the beauty of grace._

_La-di-da-da-da-di-da_

_Yeah._

_La-di-da-da-da-di-da_

_That's the beauty of,_

_That's the beauty of grace._

_La-di-da-da-da-di-da_

_La-di-da-da-da-di-da_

_La-di-da-da-da-di-da_

_La-di-da-da-da-di-da_

_La-di-da-da-da-di-da_

_La-di-da-da-da-di-da_

_La-di-da-da-da-di-da_

_La-di-da-da-da-di-da_

_La-di-da-da-da-di-da_

That worked well. I had a large group of people around me. They seemed to want more so I sang my headline again. _"Extra! Extra! Hearst's son calls on Mayor's daughter! A possible alliance? A possible marriage? Extra! Extra! You tell me! Extra! Extra! Read all about it_!"

This time I brought in 25 cents. Only twelve more papes to go. I started to walk to another part of the park, since I had already worked this crowd, when I a man came up to me.

"Would you like to buy a paper, sir? Anthony Hearst called on Isabella Waters." I raised my eyebrows a bit.

"Uh… sure." He handed my a penny and took a paper. "Do you always sell here?"  
I shook my head. "No, but somewhere near here. I like that Park."

"I heard you singing. You sounded really good. How long have you been singing?"  
I frowned slightly. Why was this stranger asking so many questions? "Ever since I was little. My mother was a singer as was her mother. I grew up with music."  
"Was that song an original? I'd never heard it."

I was a little miffed. "Yes. I only sing originals." His eyebrows went up a bit.

"What's your name and how old are you?"  
"Melody. I'm 17. What's your name and why are you asking me so many question:  
"David Wentworth. I saw a pretty girl singing and I was curious. Is that a crime?"  
I glanced at him. He had to be about 21 or so. He had brown eyes and hair, and was in a brown suit. "No, but it would be if any of my 'brothers' were here." I smirked and walked off.

**I know it's slow. Trust me, it'll be better. By the way, the song was "Beauty of Grace" by Krystal Meyers and I don't own that either. Read and Review People. If you would like to be a newsgirl in my story, put below info in a review.**

Real name:

Nickname:

Personality:

Physical Appearance:

Past:  
Newsies of Choice: (Jack is taken)

Everyday Outfit:

**Don't put any cuss words of suggestiveness in or you're not considered.**

**Bye now!!**

**Melody**


	2. Remembering You

**Hey all! This story has had AMAZING success. All credit goes to my mother. I'm too obsessed if my mom is coming up with fan fic ideas. I have a huge disclaimer now, so this one goes for all future chapters. Here goes. *big breath* Spitsfire(Spits) and Wraps belong to Just da Girl. Angel belongs to Newsies-own-me. Dragonfly belongs to Royal shdaow1. Act belongs to EnchantingRose. Mouse belongs to FireGoddess528. Shortie belongs to Rochelle-Has-A-Dream. Tinker Bell (Tink/Bell) belongs to MushSpotgoil. Disney owns Newsies. I own Melody. There. Phew. Now here's Chapter 2. Let me know if Melody gets to Mary-Sue. I don't want her to be, but it's hard.**

I opened the door to Tibby's. It was noon and I had sold 100 papes. I usually started with 50 papes, incase it was a slow day, but I could usually pull 100 off before noon. I walked over to a table, where a short, redhead sat. "Heya, Act."

"How's it going, Mel?"  
"Great." I sat down across from her. "Good headline today. Got 100 under me. How about you?"  
"Amazing. I sold as many as you." Act acted out her headlines to draw a crowd. She usually did as well as I did. All of us girls did better than the boys, not that they'd admit it. The door opened and a swarm of newsies entered. Two more girls came and sat with us and more sat at the table behind us. The male newsies sat around us.

The building became a swarm of voices until the food came. Then we were all stuffing our faces. Once our meal came to a close, I had a quick conference with the other girls.

"Okay, boys." I stood up. "All of us have finished selling our papers. Me, Act, and Angel will help you sell if you want us to." Angel would dance, then hawk her headlines.

"I got Mel." Jack stood up, grabbing his papes.

"I got Act." Mush said.

"Angel's mine." That was Bumlets.

"Okay, then let's get going." I turned to the rest of the girls. "You can help the other girls if you want, by try to make it to the Lodging House by 6." They nodded. I was the unofficial head of the female newsies of Manhattan.

Me, Act, Angel, and our boys walked out the door. Jack looked at me, as though to ask where we would sell. Because I sang, I needed to sell in a place that was quiet, by New York's standards. I started off to Central Park, again.

I saw Jack roll his eyes once he realized where we were going. "I'll never understand your fascination with this place, Mel."

I gave him a small smirk. "Well, for one thing it's pretty. And for another, it's nice and quiet. And look at all the people. They're fun to watch.

He rolled his eyes again. "Let's just get going. I'm tired."  
Now I rolled my eyes." You're always tired. I guarantee that you wouldn't be so tired of you didn't go to bed at two in morning."  
I went over to a tree. If I didn't have some shade, there was a good chance I would melt. I took out my songbook and flipped through it. I had started writing when I was about seven. Those songs weren't very good, but I kept them. Most of those songs were about my parents, and as time slipped by, I was having a hard time remembering them. I found a song I liked and shut the book.

_I found You in the most unlikely way,_

_But really it was You who found me._

_And I found myself in the gifts that You gave._

_You gave me so much and I,_

_I wish You could stay,_

_but I'll, I'll wait for the day_

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring,_

_And I'll be remembering You._

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing ,_

_And I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You._

_From the first moment when I heard Your name,_

_Something in my heart came alive._

_You showed me love and no words could explain._

_A love with the power to,_

_Open the door,_

_To a world I was made for._

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring,_

_And I'll be remembering You._

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing, _

_And I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You. _

_The dark night, the hard fight,_

_The long climb up the hill knowing the cost ._

_The brave death, the last breath,_

_The silence whispering all hope was lost._

_The thunder, the wonder,_

_A power that brings the dead back to life._

_I wish You could stay,_

_But I'll wait for the day,_

_And though You've gone away,_

_You come back and_

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring,_

_And I'll be remembering You._

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing, _

_And I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You. _

_And I'll watch as the sun fills a sky that was dark,_

_And I'll be remembering You._

_And I'll think of the way that You fill up my heart,_

_And I'll be remembering You._

_I'll be remembering You._

_I'll be remembering You._

_I'll be remembering You._

_I'll be remembering You._

I had a crowd by the time the song was done, and Jack went to work. I figured he would have enough people there, so I left.

I worked my way over to the Brooklyn Bridge. It was technically mutual territory, but there wasn't a Manhattan newsie who would sell on that bridge. It was a common dare if we played Truth or Dare. Go sell on the Bridge. I smiled to myself, remembering all the times scared newsies went up there to hawk their headlines.

I saw a boy give a paper to customer. He was tall and had brown hair, though you couldn't see it because of his hat. He was wearing a blue shirt and brown pants. I walked over to him.

He saw me and gave me hug. "Hey, Little Sister!"  
I smiled at him. "Hey, Snitch!"

**Cliffhanger!! I know, I'm mean. But I know what's happening next, so it shouldn't be too long before I update. Thanks to everyone who submitted a person. They were all really good! The song was "Remembering You" by Steven Curtis Chapman, who isn't me, so I don't own the song. **

**CTB!!  
Melody**


	3. First Sign of Spring

**For disclaimer see Chapter 2**

I really wasn't Snitch's sister. When the newsies found me in an alley, I was really scared. Mostly of them. Snitch managed to coax me to follow him and I wouldn't leave his side for those first several months. Neither of us had any family, so we kind of adopted each other. Jack was my best guy friend, and all of the girls were close to me, but Snitch was the closest thing I had to family. I wasn't his shadow any more now, but I still craved his support and treasured his praise.

"How'd you do today?" I asked. He slipped his arm over my shoulders and we started off to the Lodge. The sun was setting and it was getting late.

"Not to bad. I didn't have to 'fix' the headline too much today. Any problems or things I should know about?"  
I sighed. Snitch tried to stay as on top of my life as he could. I got annoying at times. "Some guy started talking to me. He wasn't rude or anything. It was just a little strange."  
"Hmmm. Well, let me know if he keeps bothering you."  
"Okay."  
The rest of the way back, we chitchatted about little things. Everyone else was already inside when we got there. I settled down on the steps, laying myself out on the bottom sep. Specs had let me borrow one of his books and I was greatly sympathizing with Oliver Twist. Everyone else was involved in various fames. It was in the evenings that I really remembered that these guys were kids.

We all had fun till about 10:30 when Kloppman managed to get the boys upstairs, a goal he had been trying to achieve for the past hour. He then shooed us to our room. We all stayed in a side room behind Kloppman's desk. Sleep came very quickly.

I awoke to a fierce pounding on the ceiling. Kloppman woke us all up at once. The boys' room was right above ours, so he banged on the floor repeatedly to wake us up.

The other girls were sleepily throwing on clothes and I joined them. Once we were all dressed, we headed upstairs. Unfortunately there was only one bathroom. I knocked on the door of the boys' dorm.

"Y'all better be decent or get decent because you got eight girls coming in, in ten, nine, eight," As I counted down I could hear scrambling coming from their room. "Three, two, one." I opened the door. Clothes were flung on bodies, and some bodies were flung on beds. Some of us girls went to the sinks and got our hands wet. Mouse, Shortie, Tink, and Dragonfly got cups full of water. We went over to the boys and began soaking them, quite literally.

The screaming and threats soon began. Us girls squealed and dodged out of the way, usually. Jack, my first target, snuck up behind me and started tickling me. "No…Jack…stop!" I was laughing like crazy. I had to be the most ticklish person on the planet. "Someone….help!" Everyone else was content to sit and watch. Mouse saved me. True to her name, she snuck quietly up behind Jack and removed his hat. He noticed and tore after her, leaving me gasping on the floor.

Our antics continued as we went to the Distribution Center and got our papes. I got my usual 50 and headed to Central Park, alone again. I decided to start with a song today, and then my jingle.

_Why does winter_

_Always make you wait,_

_For a glimpse of sun?_

_Takes a simple clue_

_Or leap of faith,_

_To know the time will come,_

_When long, cold nights_

_Fade into memory._

_Looking at the morning light._

_And we will be together_

_Leaving our cares behind forever_

_At the first sign of spring_

_The heat of the sun_

_Will shine right through_

_And never a moment comes too soon_

_As the first sign of spring_

_Air is getting warmer_

_By the day_

_As the thaw begins_

_So put a corner on this page_

_The leaves are green again_

_And cloudy skies_

_Are lifting away_

_Right in front of our very eyes_

_And we will be together_

_(At the first sign of spring...._

_At the first sign of spring...)_

_A new season 's begun_

_For a Father and son_

_And everything grows a little faster_

_And every moment stretches longer_

_And it will only get much stronger_

_We will be together_

_Leaving our cares behind forever_

_At the first sign of spring_

_The heat of the sun will shine right through_

_Never a moment comes too soon_

_As the first sign of spring_

_(At the first sign of spring..._

_At the first sign of spring...)_

As soon as I finished my singing and selling, the man from yesterday came up, David Wentworth.

"That was spectacular! Better than yesterday!"  
I smiled and blushed. I wasn't too used to praise. "Thank you.""  
"I have another question for you."  
I raised my eyebrows. "Do to."  
"How much money do you make every day?"  
I hesitated a minute before replying. "A dollar, but I only save about a quarter."  
"What would you say if I told you I could give you twice as much everyday?"  
My eyebrows shot up. Two bucks a day! "I would be extremely interested and would want more details."  
"I have built myself a vaudeville hall. I've been scouring New York for my acts. I've found some good openers, but not a main act. I want you to be my main act." My jaw had to be on the ground.

"What do you say? The hall is right here in Manhattan."  
To sing and make money for doing it! I could hardly believe it.

"I'll do it on a couple of conditions."  
"What?"  
"My dresses are in whatever style I want, I only sing my songs, and I say in my current residence."  
"Done." He gave me directions to the hall. "Meet me there at 3"  
I nodded and smiled. But my smile died off when a new thought accosted me. How was I going to tell the newsies?

**The song was "First Sign of Spring" by Michelle Lewis and I don't her. I also don't own Oliver Twist. Read and Review!  
Melody**


	4. Alright

**For disclaimer, see Chapter 2**

**Chapter 4**

Somehow, I managed to sell my last fifteen papers. I was in a daze. I had just been given the chance of a lifetime, but I was afraid to tell my best friends.

I wandered around for a bit until noon. Then, with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I walked into Tibby's. "Hey, Mel." It was Tink - the only female newsie who's past I didn't know.

"Hey." I sat next to her and Angel, a melancholy aura surrounding me. The two girls were talking about the dance that Medda was hosting next weekend. Medda, Irving Hall, Vaudeville. Great, now I'd lost my appetite and my stomach was triple knotting itself.

"You don't look so good, Mel. You okay?" Dragon asked, interrupting my inner turmoil.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up. Everyone was almost done eating, so I figured it would be a good time to make my announcement. The boys, at least, would be a little more receptive if they had full stomachs. "Hey, guys! Get over here so I can tell you something." I stood patiently as they gathered around, most bringing some food with them. Now I knew something was wrong. Patience was not a virtue I possessed. I took a deep breath. "I'm not going to be a newsie no more." As soon as I gave my statement, I started searching everyone's face. Most of them were in shock. I had been selling for several years now. I had grown up with these people. They were the closest things I had to family. Slowly, but surely, anger, hurt, and betrayal crept across their faces. I had only seen these emotions on their faces once before: when Jack went scab.

"It's not that I'm too old or something like that. I would never be too old to sell. I just got an offer I couldn't resist."

"What…what'll you be doing?" Snitch, my "brother", was the only one who could form a coherent thought.

"I'll be singing at…" I consulted the paper Mr. Wentworth had given me with the information on his hall. "Wentworth Hall. It's a new vaudeville joint. The owner wants me to be his main act."

"What?" exploded Jack. "There is no way you'se going on vaudeville."

"Why?" My temper was starting to flare. I stood so I could look Jack somewhat in the eye. He was six foot to my five foot three. "You guys go and watch Medda all the time. What's so wrong about me being on stage? When I'm on stage, I'm going to be wearing a dress quite similar to this and I'm only going to sing the songs I've written! I even get to stay at the Lodging House! Why are you all worked up?"

"You'll change." This came from Racetrack. "You'll get stuck up and forget about us."

I sighed. Was that all? "I will not and you know that. Geez, that's why y'all are so mad? Honestly, I'll still be Mel."

"No, you won't." Skittery had jumped into our conversation. "We've seen it happen. You'll be rolling in the dough, move into the theater, and leave us behind."

"I repeat: I. Will. Not. I'd kind of hoped you all knew me better."

"Look, just don't do this okay, Mel? Just stay here." My temper had been cooling, but it was full-blown now. Jack sure knew how to rile me.

"Oh, I'm doing it Cowboy! I'm not the six-year-old you found. I'm a big girl now. Let me grow up! Now, if you'll excuse me." I stormed out.

I walked over to the Brooklyn Bridge, huffing all the way. I leaned against a pole of the Bridge, letting the metal cool off my head. I started to sing. Lyrics always helped me work stuff out.

_Hey Weatherman, I don't understand_

_I think you said clearly clear skies was the forecast today_

_(but where did they go)_

_Well I'm lookin west_

_I see cloudy skies at best_

_And to the east storm clouds are headed this way_

_(Lookout here they come)_

_What good does it do me to worry about tomorrow_

_Well it's all in your hands so where you lead me I'll follow_

_Everything is going to be just fine_

_You know that nothing can stop me now_

_Rain's fallin from the sky_

_But my day is shinning bright_

_This love has gone and turned my world upside down_

_And its gonna be alright... alright_

_You're givin up, down in the dump this life's so rough too tough_

_Had enough before you get out of bed_

_(Get out of your bed)_

_Lift up your head my dear friends this tunnel does have an end_

_I think I see light ahead_

_Your wasting time no need to worry about tomorrow_

_It's all in his hands_

_He will lead.... Will you follow?_

_Everything is going to be just fine_

_You know that nothing can stop me now_

_Rain's fallin from the sky_

_But my day is shinning bright_

_This love has gone and turned my world upside down_

_And its gonna be alright.... alright_

_Why won't you just let it go_

_Stop trying to make it on your own_

_Yeah you've got somethin' to live for_

_This is the love that puts stars in the heavens_

_And this is the love that makes life worth livin'_

_Everything is going to be just fine_

_You know that nothing can stop me now_

_Rain's fallin from the sky_

_But my day is shinning bright_

_This love has gone and turned my world upside down_

_And its gonna be alright._

As usual, I was somewhat better. I was reminded of the love my Creator had for me and that He would never let me go. I couldn't help a sigh, however, as I remembered my problems with the newsies. I felt betrayed. I grew up with these people. We had no secrets. I had really been counting on their support. This wasn't fair.

I looked at the sun, my free watch. I needed to get going. I had spent more time here than I thought. I was going to have some serious practicing to do to make it in time for the first show. I turned and headed to the theater.

**I know you all have been asking for longer chapters, but I just can't get them longer. Sorry. Anyways, the song for this chapter was "Alright" by Vota. Just a couple of notes. One: I am a beta! Check me out. I am completely open. Two: I have a beta! Her name is **_**PsychopathofSanity**_**, or Ruth. She betaed this. So thank her immensely, because it would be riddled with errors without here. Three: I changed my user name. I was **_**purenrgrox**_** and everyone called me Melody or Mel. I am now **_**Eruanna Undomiel**_**. You can call me Eruanna (which is pronounced Air-oo-ah-nah) or continue calling me Mel. I don't care.**

**Read and Review!!!**

**Eruanna Undomiel**


	5. Just the Way You Are

**For disclaimer see Chapter 2**

**Chapter 5**

I sat on a chair in Wentworth Hall and heaved a sigh. It was two weeks since I had told everyone about my new job, and my life was miserable. It was like I didn't exist anymore. Specs took his book back and even Snitch wouldn't talk to me. I had hoped the girls would be more supportive, especially Angel, who was going to dance for Medda in a couple years. But they ignored me as well and Spits even took over the girls. I was alone with a lot of people around me.

The girls' betrayal stung, but not as much as Snitch leaving. He was my family. I had lost one family once, and now it felt like I had lost my new family. A tear slipped down my cheek. I was often crying myself to sleep at night. I brushed the tear away angrily. After so long, I had hoped the hurt would go away.

Life was pretty hard, and to make it worse, tonight was opening night for the theater. I would be nervous anyway, but it would be better if I knew someone in the audience. I knew that no one I knew would come. They basically hated me.

I glanced over my list of songs. The last one would be hard to sing. I had written for Snitch a while ago. He had been blaming himself for his parents' death. I wrote the song to show how much I loved hime and that I loved him for who he was. I wrote the song five years ago. Snitch said it was one of his favorite songs that I had written and I sung it for him often. Last week I sang it for David Wentworth and he begged me to sing it tonight.

"Melody," I looked and David was there. "It's time for you to get ready." I nodded and got up, heading for my changing room. David insisted that I have a nice dress to sing in. I relented, but I got myself involved in the making process.

I walked into the community dressing room. I found my dress and started to get into it. The dress was for sure the prettiest thing I owned. It was a pale pink, with leg-of-mutton sleeves. The dress went to the floor and had a bit of a neckline. However, the dress was pretty hard to get into. I began to struggle to fasten it behind me, no easy task.

"Need some help?" I turned to see a girl standing behind me, who looked strangely familiar.

"Yes, thanks."

"No problem. Do you know whose dress that is?" She pointed to a dress on the floor and then proceeded to fasten me up.

"Yes. That's mine." I replied.

"Oh." She was silent for a moment. "I'm Abigail."

"Melody."

"Melody…" She was silent again. "Are you a newsie?"

I shrugged. "Kind of. I sell off and on, but technically I've stopped. How'd you know?"

"Your dress, and I know you."

"Excuse me?"

"You were little when I left. I left to go sing too." She looked at my face, which was blank. "I was Dash's girl."

That explained a lot. Dash was the leader of the newsies when I came. I now had a vague memory of this girl. "Doll?"

"Abigail. I left Doll behind several years ago."

This girl was very different from Doll. I had a few memories of Doll. I remembered her being motherly and all of the newsies my age or younger adored her. Dash did too. She didn't try to push her affection on me, but let me warm up to her at my own pace. She stopped selling papers when I was seven. Then she stopped living at the Lodge, and then stopped visiting. I hadn't seen her in ten years. Dash was heartbroken when she left. He truly loved her. He left a couple of months later and left his right-hand, Rider, in charge. Rider then passed the mantle to a fourteen-year-old Jack six years later. By this time, most of the newsies were the ones around now.

I was about to ask her what she was doing here (I heard from someone in Brooklyn that she was singing there) when she was called on stage. That was a good enough answer for me.

As soon as she left the stage, I was on. I sang my way through the list with little to no trouble. The audience seemed to like my music. But now I was ready for my last song. I took a breath, emotionally steeled myself and started to sing.

_Don't go changing to try and please me_

_You never let me down before, mm-mm_

_Don't imagine you're too familiar_

_And I don't see you any more_

_I would not leave you in times of trouble_

_We never could have come this far, mm-mm_

_I took the good times, I'll take the bad times_

_I'll take you just the way you are_

_Don't go tryin' some new fashion_

_Don't change the color of your hair, mm-mm_

_You always have my unspoken passion_

_Although I might not seem to care_

_I don't want clever conversation_

_I never want to work that hard, mm-mm_

_I just want someone that I can talk to_

_I want you just the way you are_

_I need to know that you will always be_

_The same old someone that I knew_

_Oh, what will it take till you believe in me_

_The way that I believe in you_

_I said I love you, and that's forever_

_And this I promise from the heart, mm-mm_

_I couldn't love you any better_

_I love you just the way you are_

_I don't want clever conversation_

_I never want to work that hard, mm-mm_

_I just want someone that I can talk to_

_I want you just the way you are_

By the time I was done, I had a tear on my cheek. I was surprised I had made it through. The audience loved the song and was cheering. I curtsied and walked off stage, brushing the tear off. Abigail was waiting for me. "That was really good, Melody!!! I forgot how well you could sing." I smiled weakly. "Thanks. You did pretty good too."

I walked away to go get changed when I bumped into somebody. "Sorry." I didn't bother looking up. I was tired. I wanted to get changed and go to bed.

"No. I'M sorry." The voice made me shoot my head up. "Hey, little sister."

"Snitch!" I wanted to hug him soooo bad. But there was whole hate-factor floating around. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was at the Lodge and I had two choices. I could play poker and probably loose all the money I made today or I could satisfy my guilty conscience and come see you sing. I decided to save my money. I snuck in near the end of your act. When I heard you sing that last song, the guilt went way up and so I came back here to apologize to you. I'm sorry."

"Oh Snitch." I hugged him hard, burying my face in his chest. "I forgive you. I was never mad. I missed you so much."

He held me tight. "To make it up to you, I'm going to come to every show and I'm gonna try to get other newsies to come too."

"You don't have too. It's enough to have you come once!"

"I gotta come just to protect you. I can't let my little sister walk through Manhattan at ten at night! Now get dressed and we'll get home."

I left and quickly changed. I met up with Snitch at the front of the building and we headed home.

**Hello all!!! I know it's been forever. I started a new story for The Hobbit fandom (please go read it!) and I've been in a play and I'm working on a story with Elaine Vivian. Yes, that was a shameless plug. I prefer to write in longhand, so if I write I have to transfer it to the computer, get it to my beta, make sure it's all fixed and then put it up. So I have excuses!!!**

**Just a note, you need to start reading the songs in the story. I'm a song-skimmer, I'll admit, but you need to read these songs. The songs are starting to play a big part in the story and so to understand the plot; you need to know the songs. The song featured in this chapter is "Just the Way You Are" by Billy Joel. I'm not him, so the song's not mine.**

**Thanks to FireGoddes528, EnchantingRose, Royal Shadow1, Bekah, LucyofNarnia, Elaine Vivian, and MushSpotgoil for reviewing!**

**Eruanna Undomiel**


	6. You've Got a Friend in Me

_**Thank you to all who reviewed. You guys and your reviews (and my little sister) are what keep this story going. I'm going to again stress the importance of reading the song lyrics and/or listening to the songs. I don't own Newsies, by they way. Disney does. Harp at them for rights. If you get the rights, let me know. I want Snitch. **__Underlined __**lyrics are Snitch's lines. **__**Bold italic underlined **__**is both Snitch and Melody.**_

"Please!"  
"No."  
"Please?!"  
"Did you not hear a word I just said, Mel?"  
"Come on, Snitch! I already told Mr. Wentworth you were doing it."  
"Melody!! Shortie, Itey, Angel, Bumlets, and Tinker Bell are coming!" He looked at me like I had personally condemned him to death.  
"Really? How did you talk them into that? Last I knew, you were the only one who liked me."  
"Don't worry about how I did it. How am I supposed to sing in front of them, more specifically Bum and Itey, and lots of other people?"  
"Come on. You wake up every morning with your thumb in your mouth in a room with 20 other guys."  
"That's not the same thing as singing, Melody."  
"Snitch, you helped me write the song. Just pretend it's me and you and no one else. It'll be fun."  
He was silent for a couple of moments and ran his hand through his messy brown hair.  
"Please!!!!!"  
"If I do it, will you stop nagging me?"  
"Yes." He was still silent, so I put on my puppy face. I had perfected the younger newsies' faces, so I knew what to do.  
He sighed. "All right. I'll do it."  
I laughed as I jumped up and down a couple of times, clapping my hands. "Thank you so much!!" I hugged him tight. I pulled away a couple of seconds later and looked at my clock, also known as the sun. "We need to go to the hall to practice. Mr. Wentworth wants us there at three to practice." I grabbed his hand and pulled him across the Lodging House roof to the fire escape.

* * *

I had almost finished my list of songs. All that was left was sing my song with Snitch. I glanced at the row where he was sitting and made eye contact. He took a deep breath and nodded. I gave a slight nod in return and started to sing as Snitch jumped on stage.

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles; well I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through  
You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me  
Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you, boy.  
And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
**You've got a friend in me**_

There was silence for a minute, then roar of applause I heard every night. I looked at Snitch and smiled at him, as though to tell him that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. We looked over the audience and bowed as we tired to catch our breath. We were short of breath from running around the stage (I had playfully insulted him) and being the silly people we occasionally were.  
I nudged Snitch and pointed to the far left of the first row. He laughed. In the darkness, we saw five people standing and screaming. Nothing like family.  
Snitch hopped off the stage and walked over to join the little crowd of supporters. I curtsied one more time before the curtain went down. I walked off-stage and straight into Doll. "Sorry. I didn't see you," I apologized.

"You're still hanging out with those newsies?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
"Why? They're holding you back."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You can't be Melody the newsies and Melody the singer-who-has-a-lot-of-potential."  
"I seem to be doing all right."  
"But you won't reach your full potential as a singer until you let go of the newsies and focus on singing."  
"But Abigail, I all ready lost one family. I can't loose another one."  
"Humph. Some family. From what I heard, they've pretty much rejected you."  
"Not all of them, but that doesn't mean I don't care for them." I sighed. "I can't bear to loose my second family, Abigail."  
"Listen, you like to sing, right?"  
I nodded.  
"Then choose this life. This is your chance to move up in the world. To be somebody. To eat three square meals a day, sleep in a room all to yourself, all the stuff you've dreamed of. You just need to let the newsies go. I did it and I've never been happier."  
"But you missed out on so much. You missed the chance to have a future with Dash. You missed the friendship only newsies can have. I can't give my friends up. I may never be rich and famous, but I'll be happy. Now, if you'll excuse me." I walked past her to the dressing room and slipped into my everyday clothes.

I walked outside, still kind of upset at Doll. I didn't understand how she would think that I would ever leave my family. The members of my crowd of supporters were outside and I immersed in six-person hug. I did my best to hug all of them back.  
"You were amazing, Melody!!" Shortie cried, stepping back.  
"Yeah," said Itey, putting his arm around Shortie.  
"I'm sorry we doubted you. We all thought of Doll and what happened to her. We didn't want to loose you too," said Tink apologetically.  
I nodded. I understood their fear better now.  
"But, I, at least, don't think you're going to go down that road," declared Angel. I noticed Bumlets was holding her hand. I had missed a lot apparently.  
"Me either," said Bumlets. "How on earth did you get Snitch to come and sing with you?" he added with a chuckle.  
"Begging him and annoying him until he gave in. How did he talk all of you into coming?" I replied with a smile.  
"Little Sister," Snitch said, slinging his arm around my shoulders as we started home. "I am more persuasive than you think."  
I smiled and leaned against him. I had just verified my choice. I couldn't leave these people if my life depended on it.

_**I don't own "You've Got a Friend In Me." Disney does. Surprise, surprise. Only three more chapters to go. You should get another update soon. I've been waiting to write the next chapter for a long time. I typically have my sentances structured right, but this site hates me and won't let me do it. Just so you know.  
I hope you enjoyed it!!**_

_**Eruanna Undomiel**_


	7. It's All Gone

_**Two updates, two days. Ten points for me!!!!! We're getting to the end now and I am motivated to wrap this up. I started it last summer and it would be nice to finish it before a year goes by. Read and review!! Get some Kleenex before reading though!!!**_

**Chapter 7**

Life got a lot better in the next couple of weeks. All of the girls had seen me (thanks to Shortie, Angel, and Tinker Bell) and had apologized. Aside from Bum, Itey, and Snitch, only Snoddy, Pie, Dutchy, and Specs had seen me. I don't think Snitch was as persuasive as he thought. The guys went because they were curious.

It was nice to have the girls back. We would be up for hours catching me up on the goings ons that had happened while I was shunned. Just as I thought, Angel and Bum were together and Angel was ecstatic. I also found out that Tinker Bell had found her long-lost brother who was none other than Racetrack. I should have guessed based on their looks, but the thought never occurred to me. I never even knew Tink had a brother. Dragonfly and Swifty had had a falling out, but managed to work it out, thanks to Spits. Spits and Wraps were still going steady, but it harder while she was in charge of the girls. Act and Mush were writing a short story together. Act wrote and Mush listened and gave advice and let Act rant at him when she got frustrated. Mouse _finally _hooked up with Dutchy. She was Dutchy's shadow, just like I was Snitch's.

I continued to sing everyday. Doll wouldn't talk to me any more. I didn't mind too much. Often I would bring some of the girls backstage. I even got Angel to dance with me once.

One night, two weeks after all of us girls had made up, I was outside the theater's side entrance after my show, waiting for Snitch to show up to take me home. I didn't like walking around New York City after dark and neither did Snitch, so he always took me home. Tonight he was late. I heard the sound of running feet and stood up from the ground. Swifty ran up to me. My face fell a little. I was expecting Snitch. "Hey Swifty."

"Mel…. Get…to…the…Lodge…Snitch…hurt…bad…"

Snitch hurt!!! That was all I needed to hear. I took off running.

* * *

I got to the Lodging House, ran upstairs and over to Snitch's bunk. Itey, his bedmate (because we were always short on beds), sat near him. I noticed only a few people were in the room: Kloppman, Mouse, Angel, Act, Shortie, Snipeshooter, Tumbler, and Boots, all engaged in various activities. Some of the girls were trying to reassure the younger ones. The others looked worried.

I looked at Snitch and my breath caught in my throat. There was blood all over him and some of his bones, some ribs and his right arm, stuck out at weird angles. He was unconscious and I could tell he was having a hard time breathing.

I knelt by the bed and took his hand. I looked up at Itey. "What happened?"

He shook his head. "I don't know for sure. Dutchy, Specs, and I were going to see your show and we took and alley shortcut that Snitch showed us. We saw Snitch laying on the ground in the alley, left for dead. The three of us brought him back here. Jack and almost everyone else left to find out who did it and teach them a lesson." He put his head in his hands. Snitch was his best friend. This was probably as hard for him as it was for me. Shortie came over and put her arm around him.

I head a moan from the bed and looked down. Snitch was opening his eyes. "Snitch," I breathed softly.

He looked at me. "Hey, Mel. Why….aren't you singing?"  
I brushed some hair away from his forehead. "The show is over. No more talking. Go to sleep. You need to work on getting better."  
"Don't think…I'm gonna get any better, Mel." He kept pausing to take what appeared to be a painful gulp of air.

It took me moment to comprehend what he just said. Once I did, my eyes filled. "Don't talk like that. You'll be out carrying the banner in no time."

He shook his head a little and then winced. "I've been bashed around too much…Promise me….you'll keep….singing."

A tear trickled down my cheek. "How can I sing when my inspiration is gone?"  
"You find…something new…to write about. Promise?"  
I nodded. The knot in my throat stopped me from speaking.

"One….more thing. Jack does…care about you….He just has a hard…time seeing it."

I smiled through my tears. "You know more than you let on, you know that?"  
He grinned slightly back. "I've told you…you don't give….me enough…credit." He grew silent and his breathing was more ragged. "Love you, Sister."

"Don't leave me!!!!" I was full out crying now.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. The tears continued to pour down my face. I refused to let go of his hand.

* * *

Itey checked his pulse again. He had been doing this every so often for the past hour or so. He checked it once, than twice. Then listened for breathing.

"What is it?" I asked, fear lacing my voice. His face had fallen. I hoped my gut was wrong.

He looked up at me through shining eyes. "He's gone."

Tears that had dried started to fall uncontrollably. I buried my face in Snitch's chest, ignoring the blood and broken bones. I sobbed and sobbed. The one thing I cared for the most was gone. I cried until I fell into in an exhausted sleep.

_** Yes, I killed Snitch. No, he is not coming back. He is really and truly dead. I cried as I wrote this. I don't like killing him. Let me know what you thought. I've never lost a loved one, so I don't know the emotions. Let me know how I did.**_

_**Eruanna Undomiel**_

_**P.S. Don't own newsies. Just Melody.**_


	8. The Funeral

_**Well, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter!!! Thank you to **__**LucyofNarnia**__** and **__**KnightLife**__** for reviewing! You guys are AMAZING!! This is a short chapter, but that's because the next chapter is going to be super-duper long. So you will be compensated. Enjoy and read the song!!!**_

**Chapter 8**

Five days later, I found myself outside in the blazing early August sun. We were burying Snitch.

Not long after I fell asleep, Jack and the gang came back and Jack put me in bed. I didn't get up for two days. I found out that the Delancey brothers and some of their friends were to blame for killing Snitch. They were severely regretting that event in the alley, as I could see when I started to sell again.

Selling wasn't too hard. People would buy from a girl, who could barely hawk her headlines because of the tears streaking her cheeks. I barely had to hawk, which was good. I only talked when I needed to. All of the newsies (everyone was being nice to me) kept telling me I didn't need to sell, but I kind of wanted to. I hoped it would help take my mind off of my grief.

The newsies had been scrimping and pinching to raise money for Snitch's headstone and a place to bury him. We needed five dollars. I helped once I started selling again and many adults began helping too, once they found out what happened. Bryan Denton, Medda Larkson, David Wentworth, the Jacobs, and Kloppman all pitched in. We got the money in a couple of days.

Three days after Snitch's death, Jack, Spits, Itey, and Mouse cautiously approached me and asked me to write something for Snitch's headstone. I made Itey help me, he was Snitch's best friend after all, and we managed to get something together.

I glanced at the headstone:

_Peter "Snitch" Hammond_

_October 18th, 1882 - August 3rd, 1900_

_Carrying the Banner!_

A tear dripped down my cheeks. The thought that he was gone was crushing me. I couldn't really remember my parents' death, and I was glad. I couldn't go through this feeling of loss twice. I started to full-out cry. Jack came over to me and put his arm around me. I tried to calm myself down and looked up again once I had a grip on myself. Not only were all of the Manhattan newsies, male and female, there, but Brooklyn came. Wraps, Spot's second, was comforting Spits and Spot was holding Tinker Bell.

Once thought kept going through my head, beside Snitch's absence. It was the promise I had made him before he died. I took a breath and, for the first time in nearly a week, began to sing.

_Sing we now softly and dreams let us weave him!  
Wind him in slumber and there let us leave him!  
The wanderer sleepeth. Now soft be his pillow!  
Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow!_

_Sigh no more Pine, till the wind of the morn!  
Fall Moon! Dark be the land!  
Hush! Hush! Oak, Ash, and Thorn!  
Hushed be all water till dawn is at hand!_

There tears in some eyes as I finished my song. I had made the song up as I went and I gave it a soft, mourning, Celtic feel.

I glanced at the grave once more and buried my face in Jack's chest, sobbing.

_**Sad. I know. Don't own the song ***__**gasp**__*** Guess who does? You'll never get it, so I'll tell you. J.R.R. Tolkien. Yep. It is two verses of an Elvish lullaby that you can find near the end of **__**The Hobbit**__**. I did a musical production of that book and that was our funeral song.  
Only one chapter left and it will be up soon. Read and Review.**_

_***Eruanna Undomiel**_


	9. Angel in My Heart

_**This will be the last chapter, unfortunately. I shall miss this story. Thank you LucyofNarnia, KnightLife, and MushSpotgoil for reviewing the last chapter. Remember to read the songs! This chapter picks up exactly where the last one ended.**_

**Chapter 9**

I raised my head, sniffed, and dried my eyes with my sleeves. Most of the newsies were drifting away; Brooklyn had already left. It was still a selling day and we needed to eat. "I have to go." I let go of Jack and left the grave.

"What? Come on, Mel. This was hard for you. Don't worry about selling today." Jack came after me, trying to convince me to go back to the lodging house.

"I can't. I haven't sung at the Hall for nearly a week. I owe it to Mr. Wentworth to go there. He's counting on me." I continued walking.

Jack, Blink, and Skittery ran in front of me to stop me. "You're crazy!" Blink cried. Tiptoe nodded and ran up to him, slipping her arm around him. She was very protective of her fella.

"Mel, you just lost the closest thing you had to a brother and you want to go work?" Act looked like she couldn't believe her ears.

I stopped, sighed, and turned to face the group. "Snitch made me promise to keep singing, even after he was gone. I'm going to honor that."

"Okay, honor it," Jack ran his hands through this hair. "We're just asking that you wait a bit. Wouldn't Snitch want you to miss him and cry for him?"

"I'm missing him and crying for him. My music won't make me forget him. If anything, it'll bring his memory closer." A sob escaped my throat and Spits came forward and hugged me. I rested in her arms for a minute for looking up. "I'm not saying this will be easy for me. I'm going to do this for Snitch." I walked around the little blockade and headed to Wentworth Hall. I needed to practice.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this, Melody? I won't make you." Five hours later, Mr. Wentworth was trying to talk me out of singing.

"It's only two songs. I'll be fine," I said, reassuring him for the millionth time.

I heard my introduction, took a deep breath, sent up a prayer to the strength to do this, and walked on stage to the sound of applause. I made myself smile. "Hello everyone! You must excuse my absence. Something came up and I was needed elsewhere." I toyed with the idea of publicly dedicating my songs to Snitch, something I had already done in private. I didn't my voice would let me, so I dropped the idea. I nodded to the instruments and got ready to sing.

_I heard a whisper that touched deep inside my soul,  
Like some familiar melody.  
A hidden chapter from a story left untold.  
I gotta feeling, I can believe in._

_There is an angel in my heart.  
Feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark.  
It's taken all this time,  
To finally find out what I could never see,  
Your love for me.  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
An angel in my heart._

_You were the friend; you were the one I could confide in.  
You gave me strength that I could never find.  
Deep emotions that's I've always been denying I believe in.  
Its so close now, its you that I'm feeling._

_There is an angel in my heart.  
Feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark.  
It's taken all this time,  
To finally find out what I could never see,  
Your love for me.  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
An angel in my heart._

_Finally found what I been searching for all my life.  
It was right before my eyes.  
You are my angel,  
I know you'll always be there.  
You are my one and only angel.  
I've finally found find what I could never see,  
Your love for me.  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
An angel in my heart._

There was applause and some murmurings. I must have moved them. I took a couple of moments to get myself back together. I had one more song to do. I glanced over the audience before I sung and almost passed out. Near the back, but not out of sight, I saw the Manhattan newsies, male and female. They were all there. And they looked surprised. They must have understood what I meant with that last song. I could have burst right there. I had a surge of confidence and got ready to sing again.

_Packing up the dreams God planted  
In the fertile soil of you.  
Can't believe the hopes He's granted  
Means a chapter in your life is through._

_But we'll keep you close as always.  
It won't even seem you've gone.  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways,  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong._

_And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them.  
And a friend will not say never,  
'Cause the welcome will not end.  
Though it's hard to let you go,  
In the Father's hands we know,  
That a lifetime's not too long to live as friends._

_With the faith and love God's given,  
Springing from the hope we know.  
We will pray the joy you'll live in,  
Is the strength that now you show._

_But we'll keep you close as always.  
It won't even seem you've gone.  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways,  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong._

_And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them.  
And a friend will not say never,  
'Cause the welcome will not end.  
Though it's hard to let you go,  
In the Father's hands we know,  
That a lifetime's not too long to live as friends._

There was a roar this time. I smiled faintly, but a tear was making its way down my face. I curtsied a couple of times and then the curtain fell. I was unable to see the faces of my friends and I was dying to see what they thought. I didn't know why I was so eager. They had to be furious for me singing with Snitch gone. Not to mention they didn't like me singing in the first place. I was surprised they were here in the first place.

As soon I was back in my street clothes, I stepped out the side door of the theater and was promptly mugged. Again. I was enveloped in an ENORMUS hug. I tried to identify face to see which girls were hugging me. I saw Shortie, and Act, and Tink, and Tiptoe, but some other people too. I caught a glimpse of Blink's eye patch, and flash of Racetrack's watch. I also saw a black cowboy hat and red bandana trying to make it's way to the front. By the time it was directly in front of me, I was crying. I was forgiven. Jack pulled me into a hug and everyone else stepped back half a step. I continued crying and buried my face into him. He pressed his head onto mine and I could hear him whispering apologies.

I stepped back. "You forgive me? You aren't mad at me?" I couldn't believe it.

Jack looked slightly embarrassed. "When you said that you were gonna be a singer, we all thought of Doll or what we had heard about Doll. We jumped to assumptions. I think you're gonna stay the person, singer or not, stuborrness included."

I laughed through my tears. "I have to be stubborn. Otherwise, no one will listen. And I've usually got something worth saying!"

Jack grinned and hugged me again. Then to my utter surprise, he bent down and gave me a quick kiss. My cheeks flamed. I was completely flabbergasted. The boys were whooping and the girls were laughing. I gave in and started smiling too. Jack grinned and hugged me again. The two of us were completely inveloped in newsies in a couple of seconds.

I simled through my tears. I wished more than anything that Snitch was here. He would be so happy. I sighed. I had the rest of my family, though. And I would see Sntich in time. I hugged back tighter and widened my smile.

_**And it's done! ***__**Sob**__*** I am really going to miss this story. And Snitch. I hope you enjoyed. The first song is "Angel in My Heart" and belongs to Jump5. The second song is "Friends" and Michael W. Smith owns that.  
Thank you to ALL of my reviewers: LucyofNarnia, KnightLife, MushSpotgoil, kweenofalldream13, Water vs. Fire, Elaine Vivian, Royal shadow1, EnchantingRose, FireGoddess528, Newsies-own-me, Hedgi, and Just da girl. I can't thank you all enough!!!  
Carrying the Banner!!!**_

_***Eruanna Undomiel**_


End file.
